Starkit's Prophecy: A Rewrite
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: As Starkit grows up, a cat betrays ThunderClan. As an apprentice, and then a warrior, what can Starkit do to prevent this cat from harming ThunderClan any further? At death, Starkit is sent back to help destroy this traitor once and for all. But this cat isn't the only traitor... And with growing emotions towards someone in a different Clan, how will Starkit manage her mission?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello everyone! If you've read my stories before, you may be surprised to hear from me again! Because I have not uploaded since nearly a year ago, on Christmas, which is actually next month WHAT?**

 **Anyway. This time around, I have rewritten Starkit's Prophecy. Why? I don't know. I was bored and had inspiration.**

 **"Did she just say she had INSPIRATION?"**

 **Yes I did. Surprising, isn't it? Have I set the record for longest writer's block in history?**

 **But yeah, here it is. This chapter will be the allegiances and prologue mixed together.**

 **For the allegiances, cats that did not have lines, have been excluded.**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES (Set after Sunrise)

ThunderClan  
Leader: Firestar - handsome ginger tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- blind gray tom

Warriors:  
Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat  
Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
Graystripe - long-haired gray tom  
Cloudtail - long-haired white tom  
Apprentice: Daisypaw  
Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom  
Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Echopaw  
Birchfall - light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Flamepaw  
Berrynose - cream-colored tom  
Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice: Redpaw  
Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat  
Lionblaze - golden tabby tom  
 **Hollyleaf - black she-cat with green eyes**  
Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Apprentice: Lakepaw

Apprentices:  
Daisypaw - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace  
Flamepaw - fire-colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye  
Lakepaw - bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes  
Echopaw – dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a darker tail  
Redpaw – ginger she-cat with white tips and forest-like eyes  
Starpaw – blue-gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes and a white star on her forehead

Queens:  
Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes; mother of Dustpelt's kits  
Dawnsparkle - bright tortoiseshell she cat with big blue eyes. Mother of Jayfeather's kits (Starkit, Lakepaw, and Flamepaw); formerly of ShadowClan

Kits:

Graykit – mysterious gray kit found on edge of territory. Ferncloud took it in; it has no body parts or scent that will identify it as a tom or she-cat.

Elders:

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat  
Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Warriors:  
(Smokefoot)  
Apprentice, Owlpaw - light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Elders:

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom  
Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat  
Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:  
Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat  
Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Elders:

* * *

Prologue

Starlight shone down on a dense forest clearing. In the center of the clearing was a pool that was surrounded by rough stones of different shades. The pool was on a little spot of land that rose higher than the surrounding area. The grass near the pool was dark and damp.

A group of cats came from the shadows that the large trees casted. The cats' fur twinkled occasionally, as a star would. A dark shape appeared on the surface of the pool. A blue-gray she cat looked up at the other cats, her eyes bright and filled with hope. The stars in her pelt shone brighter than ever.

"There is a prophecy!" She said cheerily. " _Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly._ "

"But… Bluestar, it can't be about Starkit! Can it?" A white tom protested. "She's the daughter of Jayfeather!" He looked at a gold tom by Bluestar, who was shaking his head.

"Yes, but she possesses powers nobody's ever dreamed of." The golden tom commented. "She will help us in our mission. Should we… Tell Jayfeather?" He asked Bluestar.

"Yes." Said Bluestar. "He needs to know about this. It is a prophecy, after all."

She walked away from the pool and approached Jayfeather, who had been waiting patiently in the forest. "Jayfeather, this is the new prophecy: _Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly_."

Jayfeather paused, thinking, and then asked, "It's about Starkit, isn't it?"

Bluestar nodded. "Tell her when she becomes an apprentice, please." Jayfeather bowed his head. "I will inform her then."

Bluestar stopped him before he woke up. "Oh, and Jayfeather? You are forgiven for mating."

Jayfeather bowed his head, still regretful.

* * *

 **So some of the first chapters will be a little awkward because I focused on the chapters after that. Just tell me if you think it needs improvement, and I will gladly do my best to improve!**

 **Thanks for reading! I look forward to uploading the entirety of this, because I'm proud of it to be honest.**


	2. Chapters One, Two, and Three

**Hello again! I've put the first three chapters into one because none of them are very long. Tell me if anything needs changing!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Rise of a Heroine

Starkit heard her mother's voice.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up." said Dawnsparkle; her eyes shining with pride. "Today is your ceremony."

Starkit sat up, excited. Today was the day she was getting her apprentice name and mentor!

After Dawnsparkle groomed her, Starkit rushed outside, eager to start training to be a warrior.  
"Starkit, come here." Firestar beckoned her, already standing on the ledge. The Clan had already gathered. Starkit climbed up to the ledge next to Firestar.

"Starkit, you have reached the age of seven moons, and it is finally time for you to be apprenticed." He meowed. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. I will mentor with you."  
Firestar licked Starpaw's shoulder.

 _Why is Firestar mentoring me?_ She wondered.

Surprised, she walked away when her Clanmates were done shouting her name. Then she padded towards Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle; they looked very proud of her.

"Starpaw, we're very happy for you, but we have to say something..." Jayfeather told her. "You see, there is this prophecy StarClan gave me a few moons back. It said: _Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly_."

Starpaw tilted her head. _What does that mean_? "Why did you tell me?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "StarClan said to."

oOoOo

Chapter Two: The Battle for the Clan

Starpaw walked over to the apprentices' den. Inside, she saw her sisters, Flamepaw and Lakepaw (they were apprentices before her because Starpaw got into lots of trouble as a kit, delaying her apprentice ceremony for a moon), and her friend Echopaw was sleeping on the moss.

"Echopaw? Get up, Echopaw." Starpaw prodded Echopaw. Echopaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked at Starpaw.

"Do you want to get prey with me?" Starpaw invited.

"Sure!" Echopaw said, getting up from the moss. They left and went to the fresh-kill pile.

But then, a cat came in through the entrance. It was Blackstar! Most of ShadowClan was behind him, as well.

"ShadowClan are attacking!" Starpaw yowled. All the cats came out from their dens. Someone jumped on Blackstar and clawed his eyes, and he ran off, yowling for retreat.

Firestar called, "Everyone who can fight, chase them!"

oOoOo

Chapter Three: The Training

After ThunderClan chased ShadowClan out, some small cuts were treated.  
"Starpaw!" said Firestar. "It's time we start training; I want to show you how to fight. I wish you'd been apprenticed earlier, StarClan above."

They went to the forest together. "Okay Starpaw," said Firestar once they arrived. "We'll start with how to claw an opponent."

"Alright..." Starpaw said. Why did she need to learn this? She already knew how to claw a cat. It was just instinct, right? She jumped at Firestar, not even giving him time to speak.

He sighed. "Stop." He got up. "You need to wait for orders." He murmured something under his breath that she couldn't understand. "Okay, can you stand like this?" He put his body and legs in a position that would allow him to have a good grip of the ground.

"Really?" Starpaw asked. "I have to do _that_?"

"Yes, Starpaw." Firestar said, slightly annoyed. "It isn't that hard, just try."

"But it looks so weird! Why should I?" Starpaw disobeyed. She liked the feeling of disobeying her leader; she grinned slightly.

"It's so you can get a grip on the ground so you don't get flung away in battle." Firestar explained, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, fine." Starpaw murmured, annoyed. She avoided the urge to scream in anger. After mastering the pose he taught her, they started fighting. Starpaw finally beat Firestar after half the day. By falling-sun, her body ached. "Are we… Done yet?" She breathed heavily. "I'm… Exhausted…"

Firestar looked at the sky, blinking. "Hmm… Alright, let's stop for today. Go eat and rest, then."

Later that night, Starpaw looked up at the stars from the apprentices' den. Firestar had worn her out that day. She was worried that he was going to be one of those mentors that drove their apprentices crazy, like Tigerstar. Then she immediately felt guilty for comparing her leader to an evil cat.

A strange series of short sounds played in her head. She didn't know where the sounds came from; but it sounded very soothing. She was asleep in less than a heartbeat.

* * *

 **So this strange series of short sounds is actually a melody. But because cats don't know what that is, obviously it is just called a series of short sounds. But where is this melody coming from? Why is it in her head?**

 **So many questions.**

 **Also, Firestar is her mentor just so that he can keep an eye on her. That's my excuse, anyway, for not giving her a different cat, when in reality, I was just too lazy. I'm such a good person.**

 **Also also, some drama is coming up. It suggest mature themes, so I will put a divider in that area if you don't want to read it. But it does reveal something very important to the plot! So it's your choice.**

 **Okay, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. Chapter Four

**Welcome back to this trash can I call, Starkit's Prophecy: A Rewrite!**

 **This chapter contains a suggestion to mature themes. A divider has been placed, interrupting your uninterrupted reading, so that you may choose to skip over this. HOWEVER, skipping this will result in the loss of an important piece of the plot. So it is your choice. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **(The suggestion of the mature theme isn't very direct. It's subtle and stuff. So don't think that it's some kind of sin to read or something, idk dude.)**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **QuoteOwl - yes, Hollyleaf is still evil. I guess I could have made a different cat evil, or even made an OC. But I didn't think of it. Needlessly to say, I don't believe that Hollyleaf is evil in canon either. Thanks for being reviewer number one, as well!**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Owl of the Night

"Starpaw, wake up..." A voice murmured.

Starpaw opened her bright yellow eyes and sat up. "What is it, Graystripe?"

"Will you be my mate?"

Starpaw stared at him. She would have laughed had it not been for the sleeping apprentices in the den. "Excuse me?" She managed to say without laughing.

Graystripe looked at her. "I asked…" He gulped. "I asked if you would be my mate."

The look in his eyes was genuine. She wanted to gag. She thought this had been some kind of joke… But no, here she was, facing an old tom that wanted to be her mate. She sighed. "I don't know..." She whispered. "Do you not love Millie?"

Graystripe shrugged.

She sighed. "This is too much to decide right now. Can't you give me time?"

Graystripe tilted his head, looking at her. She saw an emotion that she didn't recognize in his eyes. "Okay," Graystripe said, "Let's just go to the forest. You can think about it there for a while." She tilted her head. _Why can't I just stay in camp?_ But he was a warrior; she had to listen to him. They quietly padded out together. Graystripe put his tail around her shoulders. It felt uncomfortable, but she didn't brush it off because she didn't want to be rude.

They started murmuring in the forest. "Graystripe, why do you want to be my mate?"

He purred. "You're really amazing. I don't know what it is that makes me like you so much, but you know what's really stupid?"

She tilted her head. "What?"

Graystripe meowed, "You!"

She burned with embarrassment and confusion. "What… What? Me? How am I stupid?"

He laughed. "You let me lead you out here alone. We're _alone_ , Starpaw. Stay here, will you? I'll be back with some- some prey for us." He walked off without letting her answer.

She groaned and sat. The air was cold and the wind was picking up. _Where is Graystripe?_ She faintly saw the horizon becoming red. _No… I'll have to get up soon! Well… I would be getting up soon, anyway._ Finally, she heard running pawsteps.

Graystripe was running towards her with a lot of sticks woven together with string from cobwebs. She was about to call out to him when he reached her quickly and raised a paw. All went black.

The next thing she knew, Graystripe and a tabby tom were scratching at each other, barking insults and hissing. The tabby tom threw Graystripe off of him and pinned him down.

 **EGGS**

 **ARE**

 **LEGS**

 **This is the first half of the divider.**

Starpaw moved to get up, but she was tied down by the sticks Graystripe had collected. _Oh StarClan. StarClan above…_

She looked at the toms fighting. The tabby tom spat in Graystripe's face. " **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?** This poor Clanmate of yours! She is way too young for this! You are pathetic. I hope StarClan smites you!" He hissed at Graystripe. When Graystripe got up and tried to attack again, the tom bared his fangs and scratched at him. "Go back to your camp, you fox-heart!"

Graystripe growled but trudged back. He avoided Starpaw's eyes, and she seethed with rage. The tabby tom came over to her; he reeked of some foreign scent. "Sorry you had to start your morning like this. Let's get you out of here."

 **EGGS**

 **ARE**

 **LEGS**

 **This concludes the divider.**

"Um…" She hesitated. "Thank you."

He bowed his head. "I'm Owlpaw, by the way."

"Oh! Well, Owlpaw," she said, " ** _why in StarClan's name were you on our territory_**?"

He groaned. "I knew you'd ask that. I saw your _wonderful friend_ back there running through _our_ territory, towards ThunderClan's. He was carrying those twigs in his jaws. I got very suspicious and followed him. I was kind of regretting breaking the warrior code, but now I'm glad I did. Anyway," he continued. "You have my name; what's yours?" Owlpaw asked.

She purred. "I'm Starpaw. Weird name, right?" He nodded, tilting his head as if simply asking, " _Why?_ "

She laughed. "I don't know why my mother named me that. Maybe it's the star on my head. Who knows? Anyway," she continued, "You should get back to your Clan." She glanced at the sky. It was already turning purple on the horizon. How long was she out? It didn't seem like long.

He sighed. "Yeah. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully I'll see you at the gathering! I'll look for you."

She purred. "I will, too. Okay, bye, Owlpaw!"

"Bye, Starpaw!" He trotted quietly into the shadows.

She released a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. Looking at the three-quarters-full moon, she prayed to StarClan for a moment and then quietly returned to her nest.

* * *

 **Did you like my divider?**

 **Yes? No?**

 **I can take it down if it's against the rules. I just didn't want anyone to be creeped out.**

 **Tell me if you want anything changed for improvement :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading! Bye!**


	4. Chapters Five and Six

**Hello again! Welcome back to the fanfiction of a fanfiction of another fanfiction. Wow, fanfiception. And that's a mouthful.**

 **I was going to put Chapter Five as separate, but it only has ~550 words, as well as Chapter Six, so I thought, hey, why not just fuse them like I did with 1-3?**

 **Let's start now. Cue lights! (What am I doing)**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Accusation

She must not have gotten much rest, because the sky was just lightening when Firestar woke her. "Time to set the borders. Let's go."

She trudged outside to see a few cats waiting at the entrance. "I'm glad that didn't take forever and a day. Let's start, shall we?" Brambleclaw meowed, sounding bored.

Setting borders went "smoothly", as Birchfall said, until Starpaw smelled something familiar at one border. Firestar informed her that this was the ShadowClan border. It smelled like Owlpaw. Was Owlpaw from ShadowClan, then? He had to be.

They returned to camp and Starpaw had to clean the elders of their ticks after Firestar instructed her how to. She returned to the apprentices' den and fell asleep as soon as she was comfortable in her nest, which only took a moment to accomplish.

Her dreams were strange; Owlpaw's face kept popping up, no matter where she turned. "You are pathetic." He always said. "I hope StarClan smites you!"

She cried out in despair, and woke up. She was breathing heavily. "Ugh…" She moaned. Then she looked around. Nobody was in the den. She looked outside and saw that there was a Clan meeting.

"… ShadowClan scent near the edge of the forest!" Firestar meowed. The cats growled. Starpaw glanced at Graystripe. She focused on her leader when he continued. "The cat went far into our territory early in the morning today. Near the area where the scent was strongest, there was even stronger ThunderClan scent. There was a pile of twigs woven together, and we spread it out. It was discovered to have tufts of fur in it. We have not identified the name of the cat whose fur it is, but it belongs to a brown tabby… The scent marks are mixed, so we do not know which Clan this cat is from."

The brown tabby cats of ThunderClan nervously looked at each other. Starpaw swayed. _StarClan._ How could she be so foolish? She should have disguised the scent. It would not have taken long to find mud or fox dung!

She saw Graystripe step forward. He hesitated for half a moment and then meowed, "T- There was a ShadowClan cat in our territory."

The Clan was speechless. Firestar managed to ask, "Who? And why didn't you chase them off?"

Graystripe swallowed. "It- It was some new apprentice. He had wandered into the territory, and… Obviously I was going to take him to you, but he was very young, clearly only just apprenticed. He said he was lost, and… I helped him back to the border. I went no further."

Starpaw stared. Graystripe had defended Owlpaw… He had defended her. No… That wasn't it. He was defending _himself_.

The air was awkward, to put it mildly. Firestar tilted his head. "What about the twigs?"

At this, Graystripe's throat hitched. As always, however, he made up a clever lie. "I… I was tying him down. I thought he was a spy. I didn't know until he woke up, and I freed him."

Firestar bowed his head. "Very well then. There is no problem. Meeting dismissed." Firestar jumped down from the rock.

As the Clan murmured to themselves, occasionally glancing at Graystripe, Firestar came up to Starpaw. "Let's work on your hunting skills."

In the next few days, there was little drama in the Clan. The Clan stopped whispering about Graystripe, and a new queen was in the nursery (Icecloud).

The gathering was just around the corner.

oOoOo

Chapter Six: Towards the Stars

"Please gather beneath the highledge! The cats that are going to the gathering will be me, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Bumblestripe, Birchfall, Daisypaw, Flamepaw, Lakepaw, and Starpaw!"

Starpaw let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully Owlpaw would be there as well. She was curious about him, and she felt a little excited (to her dismay) to see him.

As the cats from ThunderClan padded out of the shelter of the forest and into the wide open lake area, they saw something truly dreamlike. The gathering island was in the air; it seemed to reach towards the stars. It was not being held up by any force whatsoever; the cats did not continue walking, but instead simply watched. The island had a waterfall coming from its side, and moonlight shone down on the island, casting a shadow on part of the landscape.

"StarClan…" One cat mumbled.

Lakepaw shook her head. "Apparently, cats can fly now. I mean, how else are we supposed to get up there?"

Flamepaw and Daisypaw grumbled. Starpaw just watched. _The island isn't supposed to float, is it?_ The sounds of the night were drowned out by silence. A familiar series of sounds played in her head. She became nostalgic of something. Before she could remember, someone's voice broke her thoughts.

Firestar called out across the lake to anyone that would listen. "Am I seeing things or is the island floating?"

In the distance, cats from other clans were calling as well. "StarClan above! What's going on here? Is StarClan angry with us? Why can't we gather on the island anymore?"

The Clans eventually met up that night, the Clan leaders discussing where to meet next time.

While the leaders were murmuring amongst themselves, Starpaw scanned the crowd for Owlpaw. _There!_ She flicked her ears and started padding over. When she was close enough, she started talking. "Owlpaw!"

He turned around. "Hey, uh... Starpaw! I almost forgot your name..." He sheepishly meowed.

She giggled. "That's okay. Just look at the night sky and you'll remember!"

They looked up. He breathed. "I will never get tired of looking at the stars."

She giggled again. "Neither will I. They're so pretty… So, how have you been?" She asked.

He shrugged. "The same. Bored and sick of this life. I want something _more_. Something to look forward to."

As much as she wanted to agree, he was speaking subtly against the stars. "You don't look forward to StarClan?"

He looked down, thinking. "No. I-"

"Clans!" A leader called. "There has been a decision. The medicine cats will consult StarClan about this strange event. If it is confirmed that this is temporary, we will meet here by the lake until the island is back to normal again. If this event is permanent, well… We'll decide later. For now, let's begin this gathering."

Cats shared nervous glances. The medicine cats looked doubtful. Starpaw took a deep breath and focused on the leaders.

* * *

 **Well, here the plot starts going crazy. I know a floating island is totally impossible, but this is set in a world where the stars control weather on earth, causing gatherings to be dismissed and some cats to die. (cough no spoilers cough) So yeah, that's my excuse.**

 **Don't be afraid to offer constructive criticism if my story is less than pleasing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading! Bye!**


	5. Chapters Seven, Eight, and Nine

**Thanks for reading all the way to chapters seven, eight, and nine! I merged these because- surprise, surprise- they were short in length individually.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **The Willow of Ancient Souls:**

 **R1 - Oh, yeah. Didn't think about that. I'll change that soon!**

 **R2 - Thanks! And, no, lol, sorry; I changed her name from Jazzpaw because it was... Yeah.**

 **R3 - Haha, thank you! Yeah, you can use it. Thanks for asking for permission. True, there is literally no reason for her to say yes.**

 **R4 - That's part of what I'm going for here. A realistic Starkit's Prophecy. I'm glad it's going okay so far...**

 **Now for the story.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Evil Tiger and Holly

Starpaw sniffed the ground. In the dark, it was difficult to move around, so scent was a warrior's most trusted friend at night. This was her hunting assessment. If she passed this, she would be able to hunt on her own. Firestar was monitoring her.

At the end of the night, she caught two mice, a rabbit, a vole, and a crow, which meant she passed her assessment. She headed towards camp to drop off her catches.

Upon entering camp, she immediately dropped her catches in surprise at the chaos that was a surprise attack of ShadowClan. She saw Owlpaw fighting her Clanmates and felt a twinge of betrayal. She shook the feeling off. Everyone did their part.

Looking around, she found an easy fight to help in- Redpaw and Lakepaw against two ShadowClan warriors. When she joined them, they shot her a look of gratitude. "Get his flank!" Lakepaw whispered when Redpaw distracted him, spitting taunts like "Coward!" and "mouse-heart!"

Starpaw clawed the warrior's flank. He growled, overwhelmed by three attackers, and fled. Starpaw noticed more and more ShadowClan cats being held back. A ShadowClan warrior was nearby, trying to hide. Starpaw signaled to Redpaw and Lakepaw, and they saw him, too.

They snuck towards him and pounced when the time was right. He growled and tried to fight back, but with three experienced apprentices clawing him on all sides, there was no way he could win. He yowled and ran off.

Suddenly, a she-cat yowled, "ShadowClan, retreat!" And ran out with ShadowClan.

The she-cat was Hollyleaf.

oOoOo

Chapter Eight: The Battle

Flamepaw hurled herself after Hollyleaf. Lakepaw and Redpaw soon followed, and then Starpaw, and Echopaw, and Daisypaw last. All six apprentices were chasing the traitor.

Hollyleaf, far ahead, stopped in a clearing, catching her breath. She heard pawsteps and turned around.

Hollyleaf looked at them in surprise. "What!? How could you all have followed me!?" She dodged Flamepaw's attack, her green eyes flashing. Hollyleaf dodged the attacks of the other apprentices and started running towards the apprentice closest to her - Lakepaw.

"NO! LAKEPAW!" Flamepaw screamed in terror, seeing her sister was about to die. She threw herself in front of Lakepaw.

Hollyleaf's paw cut into Flamepaw's belly instead, and blood came out. Flamepaw's body fell down in seemingly slow motion.

"NO!" Starpaw screamed. "FLAMEPAW!" She ran to her sister, but it was no use. Flamepaw was dying. "I- I'm sorry…" Flamepaw whispered to her sisters before her eyes closed.

Starpaw could only stare at her sister's body. She looked around when she heard Daisypaw roar in rage. Daisypaw and Echopaw leaped at Hollyleaf. "TRAITOR! WHAT MADE YOU DO THIS TO US?"

Hollyleaf laughed. "You just don't get it, do you? I have powers beyond your imagination!" And then, right in front of their eyes, Hollyleaf turned into a bear!

"I'M A SHAPESHIFTER!" Hollyleaf growled with a grin.

Lakepaw picked up Flamepaw and put her on her back and ran towards camp.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Hollyleaf. "You're not going to get away that easily!" She ran after Lakepaw.

Daisypaw, Starpaw, Redpaw, and Echopaw chased Hollyleaf. Echopaw caught up to her and jumped on her, pinning her down. "RUN!" Echopaw yelled to Lakepaw.

Redpaw started to run with Lakepaw. "I'll help her!" She shouted back to them.

As Daisypaw, Echopaw, and Starpaw were fighting Hollyleaf, some ThunderClan warriors came to help. Hollyleaf shapeshifted into a cheetah and ran off, growling, "I will be back for you, you miserable idiots!"

oOoOo

Chapter Nine: Unease

When ShadowClan fled camp after the battle, her catches had been trampled. Firestar acknowledged that she had in fact passed her assessment, but she was required to catch another five pieces of prey to make up for the loss. After she did, she was rewarded with the privilege of being the first apprentice to eat.

The next gathering soon arrived. Starpaw felt uneasy, and she hoped Owlpaw would not be there. Unfortunately, her hopes were crushed. Owlpaw was attending the gathering. When he spotted her, he looked down for a second sadly and then looked up with confidence. She blinked. _What is he doing?_ She thought when he started padding over to her. She gulped. She didn't really want to talk to him.

But she didn't want to be rude, so she meowed a greeting when he came closer. He nodded. "Um… Sorry about the battle. I didn't want to go, but…"

She flicked her tail. "It's fine. I understand."

He nodded. "I saw you come in late, were you okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

She burned with embarrassment. "Um… I was at my hunting assessment. I had to catch the prey again because when we ran from camp, the prey I had caught was trampled."

Owlpaw flicked his ears. "Oh! I'm sorry about that. I didn't think. So you passed, I presume?"

She meowed, "I did, yes." She hesitated. "About Hollyleaf… Is she with you now?"

Owlpaw tilted his head. "Hollyleaf? Oh. Yes… She is," Owlpaw spoke slowly. "Blackstar was very wary of this because we all thought she was a spy. But I guess not, since she told us that all of you ThunderClan apprentices gave her a beating she'd never forget!" He laughed.

She giggled. "Yeah. I was really angry, and I guess the others were, too. The warriors came to help us, but… Flamepaw…" Starpaw's throat became stuck.

Owlpaw seemed to understand and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss. She was your sister, right?"

Starpaw nodded. She was about to talk more when the leaders began.

"Cats of all Clans! The medicine cats have told us that StarClan does not wish to tell them about the island." Onestar announced. "Our medicine cat, Barkface, can explain this further after the gathering."

All went well until Blackstar stepped forward. "In the battle with ThunderClan, some cat had clawed at my eyes. This resulted in one of my eyes being completely damaged." He paused, taking a breath. "I am still perfectly capable of running my Clan for now, but my other eye will slowly lose vision until I am completely blind." He flicked his ears, standing a little straighter. "I will continue to lead my Clan. We will not be weak because of this."

The cats murmured among themselves. Blackstar stepped away, bowing his head.

Onestar nodded to Barkface.

Barkface lifted his chin a little so cats could hear him better. "StarClan say that they will only explain the purpose of the floating island to one cat. To avoid any drama, I will request her leader that I speak with her after the gathering ends. Thank you."

Onestar continued his report and the gathering was over.

Starpaw's tail stiffened. Something didn't feel right. She became slightly dizzy; the ground was wobbling and the stars seemed to be melting and reforming. She saw Barkface coming through the crowd.

She realized who StarClan trusted with their secret. It was her.

Barkface nodded to her from a distance, and she gulped. "I feel a bit off, Owlpaw." She said to the tom. "I'll leave early and see you next time we go to the gathering." She nodded to him and he flicked his tail, bidding a goodbye. Padding from the crowd, she saw Barkface following her at a distance so no cat would notice.

Barkface caught up to her nearby. "StarClan have instructed me that you need to go to the part of the lake where the floating island is straight across. Then you need to lick the water and lie down and sleep. They said that they will discuss this matter with you then."

* * *

 **Yeah so Starpaw's still a mary-sue. It wouldn't be a re-write if _everything_ got changed, right? (Right?)**

 **Wait, right, cause if everything changes then it's just a normal warriors fanfiction- kit grows to be normal warrior with prophecy and maybe makes a journey for something? Also has a mate.**

 **Ehh, anyway. Blackstar's going blind. Do you think it was OOC of him to tell the other Clans? Cause I'm not sure.**

 **And as always, constructive criticism is welcomed if the story sucks.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	6. Chapters Ten, Eleven, and Twelve

**Hello again! You can guess why I merged chapters again.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Echo / Willow: LOL. Yeah. Blackstar is kind of clueless. Cause (SPOILERS AHEAD PLEASE DON'T READ UNTIL YOU'VE READ THE FIRST FOUR SERIES THANKS THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD LAST WARNING OK) when Sol came, Blackstar was just like "oh hey he's smart let's listen to him lol, I'm Blackfoot now how are you? haha :) " and like, just no**

 **That was such a long sentence.**

 **Let me start the story before you kill me with rage...**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Moon's Blessing

Starpaw did as Barkface instructed her and opened her eyes to a starry landscape. Some cats were already standing there. They looked at her when she stood up. A blue-gray she-cat that looked like her older self came up to her. "Greetings, young Starpaw. I am Bluestar, the leader before Firestar."

Starpaw looked at her in awe and then bowed down. "It's an honor to meet you."

Bluestar flicked her ears. "I could say the same."

Starpaw tilted her head. "You're honored to meet _me_?"

A lithe white tom padded forwards. "Starpaw, the reason we called you here is to discuss the floating island."

Starpaw stood, looking at them and the other cats in wonder. "So… Why is it floating anyway?"

A golden tom spoke from where he lay. "We raised the island to create a hidden camp beneath the lake."

Bluestar nodded. "This camp will be for a sort of fifth Clan of the forest, much like the lost SkyClan in the faraway gorge. The Clan will be called MoonClan. Starpaw, we know this is a lot of information to take in. But the truth is…" She hesitated and glanced at the white tom.

He continued for Bluestar. "The truth is that you are the prophecy cat. _Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly_."

Starpaw took in a breath. "Okay… And… What does MoonClan have anything to do with this?"

A dark gray she-cat croaked, "Well, MoonClan will be a sort of physical resting place for us. We can exist here in StarClan, which is the dream-world, or in places we put blessings on. The camp beneath the island will be blessed by the powerful leaders of StarClan so that we may live in it. Then the island will go back to the ground and it will feel brand new because of the MoonClan camp beneath it."

Starpaw tilted her head. "But why are you sending some StarClanners into MoonClan?"

The golden tom spoke up again. "The island is a sacred place. With MoonClan lying beneath it, all four Clans will be more prompted to keep the gathering peaceful." He looked down. "There have been way too many fights in this area… And hopefully now, this will help reduce the number of fights that have occurred here."

Bluestar meowed, "We wanted to bless all of the territories, but because twolegs often come here, they will sense that something would be different."

Starpaw took a deep breath, taking the new information in. "I see. Do you want to keep it a secret?"  
The cats nodded.

Starpaw bowed her head. "Thank you."  
She woke up and saw the Clans starting to disperse to leave. She joined her Clan quietly.

oOoOo

Chapter Eleven: Status

As her friends received their warrior names, Starpaw felt alone. Lakepool and Echosong tried to comfort her, but she was still sad. Redpelt and Daisypetal didn't make much effort, but promised to be there when she needed them for the next moon. With nobody to share her feelings with, Starpaw became desperate for the whole moon.

Finally, the moon was over, and her assessment came and went. She easily passed and slept that night, excited for her ceremony the next day.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a ceremony!" Firestar's familiar call rang in her ears. She stretched and padded outside. Firestar continued. "Today, we will be making a new warrior. Starpaw, please come up here."

Starpaw was filled with confidence. She climbed up the large rock and stood next to Firestar. He continued. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Starpaw could not have been more sure when she confirmed, "I do."

Firestar bowed his head. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Starpaw, from this moment you will be known as Starsky. StarClan honors your bravery and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his muzzle on her head lightly, and she licked his shoulder. Her tongue began to taste something as the cats began to call her new name. The cats' calls made her feel powerful. Her claws dug into the rock. The taste was stronger than ever. _More_. Then she blinked. What was happening? _Stop feeling this way!_ She became scared, and hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

"By tradition," Firestar finished, "You will sit vigil tonight at the camp entrance."

oOoOo

Chapter Twelve: Simplicity

Before leaving for the gathering, Starsky was nervous. StarClan had told her that they had finished blessing MoonClan. Would the island go back to ground level now?

ThunderClan emerged from the forest. Starsky looked for the island in the sky, and looked across the lake to see that it was back to normal. Everyone sighed in relief. "Finally. I thought that it would never be normal again!" Some cats murmured.

On the island, Starsky looked for Owlpaw- or whatever his new name was after two moons. She spotted his Clan arriving quickly across the lake and patiently waited.

When they arrived, he padded over to her and greeted her. "I have a new name! I'm Owlfall. It was announced last moon, though."

Starsky meowed, "That's great! I'm Starsky now."

Owlfall purred. "I'm glad you passed your final assessment! So, the island's back to normal." Owlfall said, changing the subject.

Starsky nodded. "Yeah, and it feels… Different, don't you think?" She asked. "As if it's brand new or something?"

Owlfall tilted his head. "Yes… Yes, you're right. It does."

The leaders began, and at Firestar's turn, he meowed, "ThunderClan are thriving, as we have more prey and more warriors recently. There are also a new litter of kits on their way. Our new warrior this moon is Starsky, and though we have no apprentices right now, there will be some by next moon."

He turned to Onestar, who explained how WindClan was faring, and the gathering ended. Owlfall flicked his tail in a goodbye to Starsky. "Good luck again!" He meowed.

She purred. "Thanks. You, too! Bye." They separated to join their own Clans.

* * *

 **Sorry if the gatherings I write are awkward.**

 **Also, there are a lot of gatherings in this story. I probably should have waited to publish this to improve it. Oh well.**

 **They get kind of better later on... So... Yeah? Thanks. Why am I even thanking you...?**

 **I don't know, just go along with it.**

 **Blah blah, constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	7. Chapter Thirteen (Both Parts)

**Welcome back to trash pile number 5 millinillion and one! Yes, that is a number. Moving on.**

 **Chapter Thirteen is divided into two parts which I have combined. You already know why.**

 **Also, sorry I took so long! I forgot about uploading! I'm so embarrassed. Yikes.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Echo: Thanks, I try, lol.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Birth, Death, Rebirth – Part One

The newest queen in the nursery, Hazeltail, was giving birth to three kits. _Her kits were gray-and-white with long ears (she-kit), black with a white chest (tom), and brown with white paws, muzzle, ears, chest, and tail tip (tom). They were named Tallkit, Ravenkit, and Shrewkit, respectively. They became quick friends with Icecloud's kits, Sweetkit (black she-kit) and Logkit (white-and-black tom) and also good friends with Graykit, who would soon be an apprentice._

Because there were no apprentices yet, some warriors offered to retrieve moss for Hazeltail. Starsky went to the forest with Brackenfur, Birchfall, and Daisypetal.

"Alright, everyone." Brackenfur meowed. "Would it be best to separate into groups of two?"

Daisypetal nodded. "I'll go with Starsky."

After the toms left, Daisypetal looked at Starsky. "Let's go this way." She turned and padded towards WindClan territory.

As they kept walking, they could not find any moss on trees. "Hmmm," Daisypetal worried. "Why is there no moss? Wait," She sniffed the air. She growled. "WindClan… We wandered too far. Let's go ba-"

A patrol of WindClanners came into view as Daisypetal was speaking. As they saw the two cats near the border, WindClan approached quicker. "What's this?" A gray she-cat meowed. "Are you planning on trespassing?" She taunted.

Starsky groaned. "Why does everyone assume that?! Leave us alone! We're gathering moss. StarClan above…" She grumbled.

Daisypetal shot Starsky a look. "Um, anyway. Yes, we are gathering moss, so Ashfoot, please don't turn this into something useless."

A black tom with angry amber eyes stepped forward. "Don't go over this border."

Starsky's cackles rose. The black tom was annoying her, and he hadn't said but five words already. She saw that he got a little bit of pleasure from annoying her. She growled.

Daisypetal started desperately, "Starsky, please-"

The black tom was already jumping on Starsky. They rolled around, clawing at each other.

Ashfoot hissed. "BREEZEPELT! For the love of StarClan. BREEZEPELT!"

Breezepelt continued clawing at Starsky. She threw him off, but he got back up immediately. In half a second, she saw his eyes fill with rage. He lunged at her and pinned her down.

Ashfoot called from the border, "GOOD! NOW LET GO OF-" She didn't manage to finish her sentence. Breezepelt lifted a paw. The other cats watched in horror as his claws struck her throat.

Starsky opened her eyes but closed them immediately upon seeing a blinding light. "Sorry." A cat awkwardly meowed. "I'm sorry. Wow. Third time I've done that now. Um, you can open your eyes now."

Starsky re-opened her eyes and saw that she was in StarClan. A white cat with warm amber eyes was standing there. "Hi." He meowed. "I'm Snowtail; I'm not supposed to be here."

oOoOo

Chapter Thirteen: Life, Death, Rebirth – Part Two

Snowtail shifted his paws. "You see, I'm from a faraway set of Clans. I was traveling through here many moons ago on a mission, and I died; if you look hard enough, you can find my body in the lake. Anyway, that's why I'm here; I was floating in the void for so long- so, so, so long- until you unlocked the spell that had cursed me. MoonClan is in its full form now, thanks to you."

Starsky stared wide-eyed. "So you died here and MoonClan saved you, basically?"

Snowtail paused, thinking. "Yes. Yeah. It did. Well, you did." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited. So, it looks like you've died."

Starsky groaned. "Forgot about that."

Snowtail shrugged. "Of course. Well, because you have saved my soul from decaying, I will bring you to life again. I'm sorry to say that I can only do this once. But before you go," he continued, padding forward. "I have some new information regarding your warrior code." His nose touched her forehead.

Instantly, a voice spoke in her head. "These are the new laws of the Warriors of the Lake; they are to be given to one cat to introduce to all of the Clans. Cats that do not follow these laws and show no remorse for it will rot in the Forest of no Stars, and their souls will die forever. These are the laws:

1\. StarClan is your source of life. Respect them by worshipping them, and only them.

2\. A Clan is not just cats working together to survive; a Clan is a group of friends. Respect them.

3\. All life is important. Do not end yours or anyone else's. Only if your life is in peril, then you may.

4\. Your mate provides you with a family; do not betray them for another, even after death.

5\. Each Clan has their own property; do not steal from the other Clans.

6\. The Leader is the head of the Clan. Listen to their word, unless they are mentally unstable.

7\. If a prophecy or StarClan cat says to disobey these laws, it is allowed.

These laws must be told to the Warriors of the Lake. They will burn in your memory for fourteen days, or a half-moon, if you have not told a leader by then. The words will fade from your mind after that, and you will be sent to the Dark Forest upon death."

She closed her eyes tight, and took a deep breath. "I understand. Thank you for entrusting me with these laws."

Snowtail nodded. "Remember; I have trusted _you_ with this responsibility." He again touched his nose to her forehead, and she became tired. She woke up in the forest. A few moments had passed; Daisypetal was standing over her. She gasped. "Your neck is healed!"

Breezepelt, being held back by his Clanmates, strained to look. "WHAT!" He hissed.

Ashfoot growled. "Breezepelt, I want you to shut up right now, or I will kill you myself."

Starsky glared at them and stood. "I must go to the camp. Daisypetal, hurry with me, please."

Starsky did not wait for an answer as she ran to camp.

* * *

 **Are these laws too similar to the original code? Or should there even be new laws? Should there just be a reminder to follow the code?**

 **At the start, I didn't feel like writing much about the kits, so I just gave a brief explanation about what kits there are. I'm a lazy person... Can you tell?**

 **Constructive criticism... You know the drill by now.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	8. Chapters 14, 15, 16, and 17

**Welcome back!**

 **I forgot to upload so I'm just gonna leave my original notes here, and underline them. Sorry I've not uploaded! I'm so forgetful.**

 **It's almost Christmas... Have you bought gifts? I sure haven't! Wait. _Oh no. Help._**

 **Well, also there are exams and stuff... Looking forward to FAILING YAY! Kill me.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Echoshadowlikespotatoes: Thank you! I'm updating right now, haha!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Telling

Daisypetal ran into camp after Starsky. The blue-gray she-cat entered Firestar's den. "Firestar!" Starsky gasped, out of breath.

He turned around and looked at them both. "What? What's happened? Where is the moss?"

Daisypetal spoke for Starsky while she caught her breath. "There was no moss. But I accidentally led us too far, and we ended up at the WindClan border. Then Breezepelt attacked Starsky." _Please believe us, Firestar._

Firestar widened his eyes. "But it doesn't look like it…" He scanned her body, searching for wounds.

Daisypetal nodded. "That's the weird thing! Her wound healed. But you can smell WindClan on us, can't you?"

Firestar sniffed. He nodded. "You're right. Fine, I believe you. But why were you out of breath?" He spoke to Starsky.

She blurted out, "StarClan gave me new laws for all of the Clans to follow!"

Daisypetal and Firestar stared at her in shock. "What?"

oOoOo

Chapter Fifteen: The Clans Aboveground

At the end of the next Gathering, Firestar invited Starsky up to the highrock. She spoke loudly, "StarClan has decided to give us a revised Warrior Code!"

The cats became loud in a heartbeat, shouting at Starsky, at each other, even at StarClan. She growled. "Stop! These new laws are very important, please listen!"

Nobody listened.

She cleared her throat and let out a high-pitched yowl that would have been heard past the boundaries of everyone's territories. She glared down at them. "Do I have your attention now?"

They didn't even answer; they just stared in fear. She sighed. "Just listen. These are the new laws of the Warriors Code. Cats that do not follow these laws and show no remorse for it will rot in the Forest of no Stars, and their souls will die forever. These are the laws:

1\. StarClan is your source of life. Respect them by worshipping them, and only them.

2\. A Clan is not just cats working together to survive; a Clan is a group of friends. Respect them.

3\. All life is important. Do not end yours or anyone else's. Only if your life is in peril, then you may.

4\. Your mate provides you with a family; do not betray them for another, even after death.

5\. Each Clan has their own property; do not steal from the other Clans.

6\. The Leader is the head of the Clan. Listen to their word, unless they are mentally unstable.

7\. If a prophecy or StarClan cat says to disobey these laws, it is allowed.

Please don't disobey these laws. StarClan revised its code for a good reason." Starsky begged.

The Clans were silent for a moment, contemplating this new information. They began to murmur. "I've been doing some of these for so long. We should thank StarClan more often. I'm sorry I've been mean to you. I still can't believe he took his own life…"

Leopardstar shouted, "Please be quiet! This Gathering is dismissed."

The leaders and Starsky jumped down. She shook her pelt as if shaking off some dark feeling. It had felt right when the cats were listening to her. She saw Owlfall leaving with ShadowClan and felt dizzy. She had been feeling strange whenever she was around him; as if she enjoyed his company more than she should.

Firestar's words broke her thoughts. "Thank you, Starsky. Let's go, everyone!"

oOoOo

Chapter Sixteen: The Clan Belowground

The MoonClan camp was pure black. With no sunlight or even moonlight shining through, the MoonClan cats were desperate. They begged for StarClan to give them something, anything that would help.

StarClan discussed this one day.

Bluestar sighed. "They can't go on like this." She nervously meowed. "They have to have help."

Yellowfang hissed. "This is just an experiment, Bluestar!"

"Even so," Badgerfang added, "It's a horrible one. Bluestar is right. We must help them!"

Yellowfang looked at the kit. "What are you doing here? Where are your friends?"

Badgerfang blinked. "I don't know. I thought I was part of this group."

"You are." Bluestar assured him. She looked at Yellowfang, studying the old cat's face. "Are you having memory problems again, Yellowfang? Don't forget the mind-berries."

Yellowfang nodded. They looked at Mousefur, who had just arrived. "MoonClan discussion, I presume." She meowed.

Crookedstar meowed, "You should expect this by now."

Mousefur shrugged. "Fair point. So, what's the plan?"

Mossfire hissed. "If only we _knew_. My sister is there in MoonClan with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Let's please hurry up and find a solution already!"

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "We are keeping Flowerstar and the others safe, I can promise you that."

Badgerfang tilted his head. "Well, if we can keep them safe, can't we give them something to actually look at? And does that mean we could have helped them this whole time?"

Yellowfang shrugged. "We really have other things to deal with, like Snowtail."

"Speak of the Dark Forest!" Mossfire said, dramatically cheerful.

Snowtail padded towards them sheepishly. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"You literally do nothing all day." Yellowfang said impatiently. "I know you talked with Starsky but that was a while ago. Why are you late?"

Crookedstar shook his head. "We don't have time for this. Let's start brainstorming."

oOoOo

Chapter Seventeen: Earned

Firestar watched in horror as the dark red liquid fell down the dark brown tabby tom's flank. "F-Firestar…" He croaked out.

" _Brambleclaw_!" Firestar yowled.

The cats rushed from their dens. "What in StarClan's name? What's going on here?" They were asking. Firestar stared at his dying deputy. "Brambleclaw! Tell me who did this! Please!"

Brambleclaw started trembling. He fell down and stayed there, shivering. "I don't- I don't know…" He murmured.

The movement stopped and the scent of death descended upon the camp.

Many cats stayed up all night that night.

Firestar weakly padded up the highrock. "I have thought long and hard about this decision." He took a deep breath. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Starsky."

Starsky bowed her head. "Thank you. We will dearly miss Brambleclaw, and we thank him for all that he did for ThunderClan." Though Starsky spoke from her heart, there was another feeling stirring in her that was distracting her thoughts. It felt like power, and she needed more.

Five days later, half of ThunderClan stood on the edge of a cliff in terror. Firestar had fallen down into the river. In a few moments, the blood turned red. Starsky backed up and bumped into a tree. She felt sick. Echosong and Daisypetal came over to her. "Starsky? Starsky!" Their voices sounded far away. She slipped into darkness.

* * *

 **"What. Just. Happened." You might ask.**

 **Well, both the deputy and leader of Thunderclan died five days apart.**

 **I don't know why.**

 **(Oh yeah! It's cause how else is Starsky going to be leader in a short amount of time? Duh! Haha.)**

 **(Dang I didn't plan this story out very well, did I?)**

 **Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **So yeah, sorry I forgot, and I'm going to upload again after this.**


	9. Chapter Eighteen

**Hello again!**

 **Did you enjoy your Christmas? Or whatever you celebrate? What about New Year's?**

 **Valentine's Day is coming up, and I could not be more frantic.**

 **And my birthday is on the 21st. Like. What.**

 **AND I got my learner's permit the other day. WHAT.**

 **AGH! All these responsibilities are being thrown in my face! And I can't even make time to upload in my FREE TIME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEEE...**

 **Eh, a lot.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Echo: Thanks so much haha! I didn't think it was going to be funny, lol.**

 ***rereads it* omg you're right. I'm so crazy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Legacy

Snowtail circled her. "Starsky, I can't believe this!" He meowed for the seventh time, dismayed. "You're going to be _leader._ But it shouldn't have come this soon." He looked into her eyes. "Starsky, you have to go to the Moonpool **tonight**. Do you think you'll be ready?" He asked her.

She shrugged. She was still feeling sick. He nodded. "Of course." He padded forward and touched his nose to her forehead. "I give you temporary strength, to travel to the Moonpool." He backed up and stood staring at her. "I'm proud of you, Starsky."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, Snowtail."

The next day…

Jayfeather and Starsky were nearing the Moonpool. He spoke up. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked again.

She nodded. "And besides, I have to be ready. ThunderClan needs me, don't they?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so." He meowed.

Upon entering the Moonpool, she lay down and licked the water. Closing her eyes, she heard the familiar series of sounds play in her head again.

She opened her eyes and saw a clearing in a forest. It looked like the same one that she'd been in with her Clanmates, fighting Hollyleaf. The stars in the sky came down and, forming into cats, gently laid their paws down on the ground. The stars in their fur were as bright as ever.

Bluestar padded up to her. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives? This may be painful at some points."

She nodded. "It will be worth it."

Bluestar bowed her head. "Wise words." She put her nose to Starsky's nose. "With this life, I give you true leadership. Use it to lead your Clan through its highest and lowest moments." The life was strong and pungent, as if tiny bees were prickling her pelt. Bluestar looked at her carefully. "Have faith." She walked away into the crowd.

An old gray cat came up. "I'm Yellowfang," the she-cat rasped, "I was ThunderClan's medicine cat before Cinderpelt, who came before Leafpool, who came before Jayfeather." Their noses touched. "With this life, I give you courage. Do not be afraid to know what is right for your Clan, even if it hurts." Yellowfang joined the row of starry cats.

Brambleclaw walked up to her. "I'm sorry that I could not live longer." His eyes shone with regret.  
Starsky looked down. "I'm sorry that some cat killed you."  
Brambleclaw shrugged. "The Clan is in your hands now. I know you will lead it well." He put his nose on hers. "With this life, I give you strength. Claw-to-claw battles aren't the only thing you'll need strength for, Starsky." He bowed his head and joined the starry ranks.

Snowtail padded towards her. "I'm so honored to bestow a life to you." He giddily touched his nose to hers. "With this life, I grant you faith. Have faith that your ancestors can lead you through anything and everything. They will walk with you; I will walk with you."  
She grinned. "Thank you, Snowtail." He nodded and joined the crowd.

A small cat approached her. Starsky stared. "Flamepaw."  
Flamepaw sniffed. "I really miss you up here, you know that?"  
Starsky's eyes filled. "I miss you, too, Flamepaw. We all do."  
Flamepaw nodded. She reached up to touch her nose to Starsky's. "With this life, I give you trust. Trust that your Clanmates will help you through hard times, and trust in yourself." She looked into Starsky's eyes and smiled. "I will visit you in your dreams sometimes. I know that you will miss me, but later on, you will join me here. You all will. I'm sure of it." She turned and returned to the stars.

A tom with a crooked jaw padded to her. "I'm Crookedstar. You won't know me; I am from RiverClan. But I see in you the qualities that I seemed to have as leader. So," he bent down to touch noses with her, "I give you a life of authority. Use it to control your Clan when they do not obey you, for a strong leader exercises power." He joined the other cats.

A tortoiseshell she-cat approached Starsky. "I am Mossfire. I used to live in ShadowClan long ago." She touched her nose to Starsky's. "With this life, I give you self-control. You must learn to control your actions to properly lead your Clan. It was not a trait that I had, and lack of control lead to my downfall." She sadly said, padding towards the crowd.

Starsky saw a dark brown tabby tom pad towards her. "I am Dustpelt. I died shortly before you were born; I know Ferncloud misses me dearly… Please tell her that I watch over her always." They touched noses. "I give you a life of compassion. Use it to empathize with your Clanmates and the rest of the forest when needed." He joined the other cats.

There was only one more life left, and Starsky had a feeling that she knew who would grant it.  
A familiar ginger tom came through the crowd to her. She couldn't stand the nostalgia. "Firestar." She breathed. "I'm so sorry."  
"No," his voice shook with sorrow. "I'm sorry that I had to leave my Clan behind." He shook his head. "Things should not have gone this way. But they have." He touched his nose to hers carefully. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Your loyalty matters lots more than the rest of your Clan, because it is your duty to lead them, not abandon them in times of need." He looked at her. "There is so much to say, and so little time." He bowed his head. "But you have done well. I know Starstar would not be a good name, so I will give you a choice." He meowed. "Do you want to be called Skystar, or something else?"

She paused, thinking. "I want to be called Skystar."

Firestar nodded. "Very well. Welcome, Skystar!" He yowled.

The starry cats repeated him. "Skystar! Skystar!" They shouted.

Skystar looked at the cats, filled with emotions. _Thank you. I will do my best to lead ThunderClan and continue peace within the Clans._

She woke up and stood slowly. Jayfeather nodded at her. "Nice job. Let's go." He meowed, and started padding away.

She looked at the pool again and felt a wave of pride. _I will not let you down._

* * *

 **Woooo! Skystar!**

 **Great...!**

 **I wish I'd been more original and changed more with the story, but I feel like it would have rather simply been an entirely different one. I'm still not happy with it, though.**

 **Oh well. At least I'm uploading again.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome as always.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **No, really. There are so many other fanfictions you could have read instead!**

 **Or anything productive in reality!**

 **(look who's talking, wasting her time writing this story)**

 **Anyway, bye. :)**


	10. Chapters Nineteen and Twenty

**Hello hello, and welcome back to...! Trash! (confetti)**

 **Um... So yeah.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Echo: Thank you (for the millionth time omg) xD And why can't you believe that? :o**

 **LilacKitten: Thanks! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Weaknesses

Skystar leaped onto the highledge. "My new name is Skystar. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Lionblaze."

Lionblaze bowed his head. "Thank you, Skystar. I am honored to be your deputy."

The cats spoke to one another, and Skystar lay watching them. Was she too young to lead? Both Brambleclaw and Firestar had died at similar times. And though she knew it wasn't her fault, she felt like it was.

Suddenly, a yowl came from outside of camp. "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" Skystar couldn't recognize the voice, but when the cat showed itself, she instantly recognized the dark brown tabby tom that elders described to her as a kit. _Tigerstar._

Tigerstar continued as the ShadowClanners ran into camp. "You took Brambleclaw away from me! For that, and for what Firestar did to me, ThunderClan must die."

 _What?_ Skystar didn't have time to respond as she was attacked by some apprentices. She easily defeated them, but warriors kept coming at her, and she was beginning to be tired.

She was assisted by Lionblaze, and almost immediately after that, a badger came roaring towards them. It had Hollyleaf's eyes; she'd shapeshifted again.

Skystar and Lionblaze did their best to fight against the badger, but when she smacked Lionblaze away and his body slammed against the walls of camp, Skystar gasped. She clawed Hollyleaf's eyes and ran over to her deputy. "Lionblaze? Lionblaze! No!"

His eyes were open, but there he lay, staring at nothing, at the wide open sky that was full of stars.

Skystar turned as she heard loud pawsteps. The badger was coming towards her quickly. Most of ThunderClan leaped on the badger and attacked her from all sides. Skystar saw Tigerstar being attacked by other warriors. _No! Who do I help first?_

Then Tigerstar yowled for retreat. The ShadowClan cats ran out. Hollyleaf turned into a cheetah, but Skystar growled. "NO!" She sprinted across camp and threw herself on Hollyleaf. Skystar managed to get a few scratches on the cheetah's pelt and a nick in Hollyleaf's ear before she ran away, growling.

As the Clan turned around, they noticed Lionblaze's body. Some of them glanced at Skystar. She ignored them and leaped onto the highrock. "Lionblaze was a loyal deputy. He may not have been my deputy for even half a day, but he saved my life by fighting Hollyleaf with me. He will be very dearly missed, and respected for all that he has contributed to this Clan." The cats bowed their heads. Skystar looked at the stars. For a moment, she was filled with fear. But she knew she could get through these tough times.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Echosong."

Echosong flicked her ears. "Thank you, Skystar. I will work harder than ever to protect and serve ThunderClan."

"Thank you, Echosong." The cats again talked among themselves, sharing their memories of Lionblaze. Skystar spotted her father sitting alone near Lionblaze's body, tail around his paws and head bowed. Skystar leaped down to join him. "Jayfeather," She murmured.

He flicked his ears. "This should not have happened." He looked directly at her, as if he could see her. Wait… She looked closely at his eyes. He nodded. "I can see. But I wish I couldn't. I wish I couldn't," he repeated as he looked at Lionblaze's body.

oOoOo

Chapter Twenty: Ashes, Ashes, they all fall down

"The trees are darker than usual on this night." A pale gray tom marked with darker flecks meowed, his dark blue eyes glinting in the shadows.

A dark brown tabby tom grunted as if agreeing. "Likely because they know what we're planning."

The pale gray tom laughed. "It's not that evil, you know? Just a little something I want."

The tabby tom shrugged. "Still, you seek something. Isn't that enough?"

At the next gathering, Skystar nervously leaped onto the highrock. Blackstar, Onestar, and a new cat- Mistystar perhaps- were staring at her. They widened their eyes and asked her, "Firestar… He can't be… He's dead?"

She nodded sadly. _Two new leaders in one moon. It's unbelievable. StarClan…_

Skystar spotted Owlfall in the crowd. Her throat hitched. She felt dizzy; she wanted to run away. And she didn't know why.

Blackstar yowled, "Let the gathering begin!" As the cats stopped talking, Blackstar continued. "ShadowClan is doing well. Our prey supply is currently overflowing. Unfortunately…" He trailed off but continued a few moments later, seeming to regain his thoughts. "Unfortunately, as a consequence of too many battles, our cats are slightly wounded. But we will soon heal, thanks to Littlecloud and Flamepaw. Two new litters of kits are on their way as well."

Blackstar nodded to Onestar, who gave his report. "WindClan's prey is moderate. We have a new litter of kits that will soon arrive and two new apprentices- Gingerpaw and Slightpaw. We have a new warrior- Quietleap."

Onestar nodded to Mistystar. She looked up. "Leopardstar has left us and joined StarClan. She led our Clan well for many moons, and because of that, she will not be forgotten any time soon. RiverClan has a new apprentice- Brownpaw. Our prey supply is decent."

Mistystar nodded to Skystar. Skystar spoke clearly, removing all traces of worry from her voice. "Both Brambleclaw and Firestar joined their ancestors in the stars recently. I appointed Lionblaze my deputy, but he was killed by… By a badger." Skystar gulped. She didn't want anyone knowing about Hollyleaf and Tigerstar. "We have a new warrior- Graytail. And we have new apprentices- Lithepaw, Fallpaw, and Robinpaw. We have some new kits- Jaggedkit, Heavykit, and Firekit. Our prey supply is moderate."

As Onestar opened his mouth to dismiss the gathering, thunder boomed above. The cats looked up to see the stars. They looked at each other worriedly. _StarClan, what's going on?_ Skystar silently asked, not expecting an answer.

A voice came from above. "Skystar!"

Skystar widened her eyes. "Who are you?"

The voice laughed lowly. "Does it matter? Join me, Skystar! We will rule the forest together."

The cats below started murmuring worriedly.

Skystar growled. "Show yourself! Why do you want me to rule?"

The voice gave a short, amused laugh. "If you say so." A pale gray tom with darker flecks seemed to appear from nowhere. He sat on the air as if it was the ground.

Some cats gasped. "Ashfur!" Skystar heard them say.

"Ashfur… Why do you want me to rule?" She repeated.

He licked his paw. "It's simple; you're powerful and beautiful. Those go well together, I think." He sat just out of her reach, so if she jumped to claw him, she would fall down the entirety of the highrock.

She narrowed her eyes. "The answer is no."

He looked up, showing fake surprise. "I didn't expect that! Oh well. I guess I'll have to _force you_." He rushed at her and, clawing her, knocked her off the rock. She heard cats screaming her name as she fell off the rock. It took a few heartbeats to reach the ground.

* * *

 **I can't believe it's not a good ending!**

 **I mean, it's not the end. Of the story, I mean. Just the chapter.**

 **I'll stop now.**

 **But muahaha, did you like that little cliffhanger? I hate myself for it, but I hope you hate me more! Haha! Ha...! Hm.**

 **Also, Jayfeather can see because one of the three died. It's a balance thing. Kind of. I don't know, actually. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. What the heck.**

 **Well, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapters Twenty-One and Twenty-Two

**I forgot if I uploaded yesterday but it's Monday and I could not be any more irritated.**

 **Anyway. Welcome back! I hope your life's been going well. Mine's been decent.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Echo: You mean immature? xD I don't care lol, I seem to present myself differently in front of different groups of people without meaning to, so trust me when I tell you I _can_ be mature and I _can_ stop being annoying lol.**

 **I-really-hope-not: Thank you, I try. And yeah. There's no way to make a plot better. If you change it, it just becomes a different story. What I'm trying to do with this is making it as cool as possible without being unrealistic (ish).**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Losing Nine Times

Bluestar shook her awake. "Skystar! Skystar!" Skystar closed her eyes.

Life one.

Yellowfang nudged her desperately. "Skystar! Please wake up!" Skystar stared into the void.

Life two.

Brambleclaw frantically nudged her up. As she stood, she fell down again.

Life three.

Snowtail screamed her name. "Wake up! Wake up! Your lives depend on it!" She could not wake up.

Life four.

Flamepaw's crying instantly woke Skystar. She stood weakly. "Flamepaw, don't-" Skystar yowled in pain.

Life five.

Crookedstar nervously paced around, murmuring her name. She did not move.

Life six.

Mossfire sat, knowing Skystar's fate. She wrapped her tail around Skystar's shoulders, who was still.

Life seven.

Dustpelt held Skystar still as she shook in pain. She did not wake up.

Life eight.

Firestar did his best to help; he really did. But all she could do was murmur weakly. He shook his head.

Life nine.

A series of sounds played somewhere in the distance.

Death.

Skystar slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I?_

oOoOo

Chapter Twenty-Two: Ashes of the Dark

Ashfur sat, looking at her lovingly. "You're awake! I'm so glad." He purred.

She sat up, remembering everything. "You fox-hearted _fool_. _"_

He looked offended. "Fool…?" He sighed. "I thought you would change your mind, seeing as how I arranged all of this for you."

She looked around, noticing her surroundings. They were in a clearing, a deep hole separating them. It was perfectly carved into four sides.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "This doesn't make sense."

He frowned. "This is your grave. For when it's your time to fade, so we can give you a proper burial."

"And ruling the forest? When?" She asked, having no intention of doing so.

He shrugged. "Whenever you want. We can kill so many cats, Skystar! We-"

She shook her head, backing up. "No. I can't do this."

He looked hurt. "Why not?"

"It's wrong! Killing is wrong. Cats should not kill or… Or enslave one another!" She ran. She didn't know where she ran, but she ran- away from him, away from the Dark Forest, away from Tigerstar. She wanted to end it all. Why was she the one that Tigerstar and Hollyleaf targeted? Did they know about the prophecy? If so, how?

She saw light up ahead. _Could it be?_ She came upon a glowing wall. She was about to step through, but she heard pawsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Graytail.

"Graytail?" She asked, confused, at the same time as Graytail asked, "Skystar?"

They stood looking at each other. Graytail spoke up first. "Why are you here?"

She remembered that she had not taken Graytail to the gathering. "I didn't want to be here. I was just going to go to StarClan. Why are _you_ here?"

Graytail widened their eyes. "I don't know. I… I woke up next to this wall. So on the other side is StarClan?" They asked.

She answered, "Yes, it is. Do you want to join me there? They can help you wake up, or at least stop your dream for tonight."

Graytail nodded and followed her into the light.

She saw some cats nearby and approached them. "Excuse me… Sorry for interrupting, but-"

They saw Graytail and whispered to each other before walking away quickly. Skystar burned with anger; she knew why they'd left so quickly.

Graytail shifted their paws. "Let's just find someone who can actually help us. You know someone here, right? Because I don't."

Skystar nodded. Gritting her teeth, she looked for any of the cats that she knew that had died.

She eventually found Lionblaze. "Lionblaze…" She felt her eyes fill. "I'm so sorry you died so soon."

He turned and shook his head. "It isn't your fault. Hello, Graytail." He meowed kindly to his Clanmate. Focusing on Skystar again, he asked worriedly, "Did you die? Because- no offense- you look dead."

She sighed. "I died. Can you help?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "I haven't been in StarClan long enough to help, but I can find Firestar if you'd like? I'll take him to you if he isn't busy."

She nodded and thanked him. He trotted away. Skystar and Graytail sat down. _How much time has passed? I wonder if I can see what's going on in the Clans?_ She heard a noise nearby.

She looked around and saw the gathering. Everyone was staring at her body. She walked towards them, but stopped. Was this a portal to the waking world? Maybe it was best to just watch and not interfere.

It seemed as if the world was going slower than usual. Cats' voices were deeper, and their movements were slower. The leaves of the trees fell slower. Was StarClan faster than the waking world?

She watched as the ThunderClan cats ran slowly towards her body. They yowled with grief. She heard pawsteps behind her and turned to see that Lionblaze had brought Firestar. He padded over to her and watched the world with her a little.

"It's time to send you back." He said finally, as the leaders surrounded Skystar's body. Skystar looked at Owlfall, who trudged towards her body, looking miserable. _He's going to miss me. I'm going to miss him._ She realized.

Out loud, she meowed, "My lives are gone."  
He winced. "I know. We were all trying to wake you up."  
Memories flooded into her brain. "Oh… Right… I forgot about that." She shivered.

He stood. "We have prepared to send you back, but your soul will not stay here. Unfortunately, your soul will be sent into the body of a kit. Now then," He continued as he walked towards the direction from where he came. "Graytail, you were dreaming and you woke up next to the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest?"

Graytail nodded.

Firestar hummed. "Okay, lie down and be still. I will send you to the waking world. Sorry, but you'll be waking up a little earlier than usual today." As Graytail did as they were told, Firestar put his nose on Graytail's forehead. Their body faded. Firestar looked at Skystar and Lionblaze and nodded.

Together, they ran the rest of the way.

* * *

 **I kind of made Chapter Twenty-One awkwardly but I didn't know how else to make a semi-emotional scene.**

 **Jeez I'm the worst**

 **Anyway, so yeah, Skystar got reincarnated, nothing new here. I don't know how to improve plots, if it's possible.**

 **I welcome constructive criticism with open arms!**

 **Thanks for reading! 'Til next time!**


	12. Chapters 23, 24, 25, and 26

**Hey, welcome back!**

 **Well my birthday is in a week. Jeez. Am I dead yet? Get me off this crazy planet!**

 **Wait a minute! It's! LOVE DAY**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!**

 **I HOPE YOU GOT GIFTS FOR YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE~**

 **AND IF YOU'RE A SINGLE PRINGLE THEN _LOVE YOURSELF_ ~**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Echo: Nope. And oh, well okay then xD Annoying maybe? I mean, young children are pretty annoying. Or maybe that's just me. Also, rip. And thanks :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Risk

Bluestar turned to greet them. "Welcome. The portal is almost ready." Addressing Skystar, she said, "Skystar… There will be cats that will start to lose faith in StarClan. When the reality sinks in that you've died, many cats won't know what to do. They will be lost, and they were angry at us for allowing this, which we didn't."

"I understand. When I am born again, I will not let you down. I'll help them believe."

Bluestar shared a nervous glance with Firestar. "I'm glad that you're happy to help, but… Your memories may not survive. You might forget everything that's happened so far. We'll try to talk to you in your dreams, but… Skystar, you…" Bluestar couldn't speak. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't bring myself to tell you." She whispered.

Firestar comforted her. "I will." He looked at Skystar. "You will be born to Hollyleaf in ShadowClan."

Lionblaze padded towards them. "The portal is ready. The question is… Skystar, are _you_ ready?"

Skystar stared at the portal, which swirled and made a constant noise like a stream. It seemed to be calling her. She looked again at Firestar and Bluestar. "Thank you, both of you." She nodded to Lionblaze. "And you, too, for saving my life."

She walked towards the portal. "I'm ready." She whispered.

She stepped into the portal.

oOoOo

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Sky Hidden in the Shadows

She began to open her eyes. A soft voice came to her ears. "Littlecloud, look!" The voice breathed. "Skykit is opening her eyes."

"She is!" Skykit saw a small black tom come towards her. "Her eyes are yellow!"

Her mother purred. "I'm so glad. Hopefully Treekit and Fangkit will open their eyes soon, too."

"Now, Hollyleaf, will you tell who the father is?" Littlecloud meowed wryly.

The black she-cat that must have been Skykit's mother laughed. "In your dreams, Littlecloud. In your dreams."

Skykit mewled. She was really hungry. Scenting milk, she moved towards it slowly and found something to suckle from.

A half-moon later…

Skykit prodded Treekit and Fangkit awake. "Guys, wake up!"

Treekit glared at her with her blue eyes. Fangkit yawned, opening his uneven gray eyes. One of them was clear, with a pupil, and the other was blurred, without a pupil.

Treekit sighed. "You wake us up every day to play mossball. Why…" She groaned.

"Mossball is fun!" Skykit answered happily.

Fangkit got up and blinked a few times. "Why do I have to be blind in one eye? I don't even know what the point of this is. Why couldn't I just be blind in both! Maybe then I could be useless and be killed."

Skykit and Treekit exchanged a glance while they groaned. "For StarClan's sake, Fangkit." Treekit hissed. "You aren't useless."

"That's the problem!" He exclaimed.

Hollyleaf stirred. "You're awake before me… Again?" She purred. "It isn't even dawn!"

"Yeah, Skykit, how do you even wake up so early anyway?" Fangkit asked.

Skykit shrugged. She looked outside the den to see Russetfur just starting to organize patrols. She turned back to her littermates and mother. "But Russetfur is organizing patrols!"

Hollyleaf stood quickly. "Oh." She murmured and rushed outside.

Skykit looked at her littermates questioningly. They just shrugged, and they all went outside.

oOoOo

Chapter Twenty-Five: Rain from Above

Echostar stood on the highledge overlooking ThunderClan, who had all gathered before her. "As much as I loved Skystar's company and friendship, she was not a defender. But now, as your new leader, I will lead you into a battle with ShadowClan! And rest assured, we will prevent them from attacking us for many moons more."

The cats cheered. They would win, for now and the rest of time.

Skykit looked around, scared, as she heard a yell outside camp. "THUNDERCLAN, ATTACK!"

ThunderClan cats came pouring in. Russetfur and the other cats rushed to fight. Hollyleaf burst from the crowd to pick her kits up, but she could not carry three. Suddenly, a brown tabby tom came to help her. She shot him a look of gratitude and ran away with him.

"Mama," Treekit asked, "Where are we going?"

Hollyleaf answered through a mouthful of kit. "To the ShadowClan safe space for battles. I will be staying with you while Tigerstar helps fight ThunderClan."

From afar, Skykit and her littermates watched as Tigerstar and the rest of ShadowClan fought evenly with ThunderClan.

Skykit huddled closer to Treekit and Fangkit, and they gasped as Tigerstar was clawed by a dark ginger she-cat. Tigerstar clawed her back, but she dodged, clawing his flank. The kits saw that he had yowled, though they barely heard it from this far away, and he ran away. A ginger tom with green eyes that were filled with rage stood in his path, seeming to form from thin air. The ginger tom clawed Tigerstar, and the kits' father's body seemed to simply fade.

Hollyleaf gasped. "Kits," She frantically meowed, "Can you stay here? Without causing trouble? Please. And…" She looked around. "Roll in that mud and come back here, to this cave. Please…"

Their mother ran off without saying another word. The kits did as they were told.

Sunhigh came and went. They remained hungry.

At falling-sun, a light brown tabby tom that Skykit recognized as Owlfall came padding by the cave. He stopped and looked in. "Hollyleaf's kits?" Skykit and her littermates nodded. Owlfall called out behind him, "They're in the cave!"

Other cats came to take them back to camp.

At camp, the worst news that a kit could receive was given to Skykit, Treekit, and Fangkit.

"Your parents have died."

oOoOo

Chapter Twenty-Six: Mind Tricks

Skypaw bounded out of camp happily. "I get to go to the gathering! I get to go to the gathering!"

Owlfall held in a laugh. "Come on, Skypaw. You aren't the only one."

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess I'm just happy it's my first one!"

Her mentor shook his head. "You're seven moons old; of course it's your first one. And why aren't you quiet like Treepaw and Fangpaw?"

They glanced at him, embarrassed. He laughed. "Oh, whatever. We're almost there; just be a little quieter."

Upon seeing the gathering island, Skypaw's mouth was shut. This looked… Familiar. As they got closer to the island, Skypaw felt more and more nostalgia for something.

She prodded Owlfall. "Is the island _supposed_ to make me feel nostalgic?"

Owlfall looked at her, confused. "No. It's just the place for a gathering every moon. It makes you feel nostalgic?" She nodded. He hummed. "Strange. Okay, be careful crossing the tree-bridge."

She cautiously stepped across, and leaped down on the other side. When her paws hit the ground, she was filled with emotion. It felt so strong that she staggered. Owlfall leaped down beside her. "What's going on? You landed perfectly, I thought?"

She looked at him. "I did. I just… I feel so… Happy. I don't know why. I stepped onto the island, and I was happy."

Owlfall scrunched his face. She tilted her head. He snorted and meowed, "I'm trying not to laugh. Skypaw, you're just excited to meet new cats. StarClan above…" He laughed, walking away to join other cats.

She glared after him. _I was excited! Until… Until I saw this place._ She looked up to see the leaders of the Clans. She spotted Echostar and narrowed her eyes, recognizing her pelt. _You killed my father._

She looked back down. _I don't like gatherings._ She saw a hole nearby, and went over to look in it. It was dark and bland. What was she even expecting? She got bored and started walking away, but as she did, her paw snagged on a root from a nearby tree, and she fell into the hole.

* * *

 **SPLAT another cliffhanger.**

 **I love myself MUAHAHA**

 **I'll stop now**

 **Anyway, there are 30 chapters here, so we'll see if next chapter is last or I upload twice or more.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	13. Chapters 27, 28, 29, and 30

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry to say that this is the last chapter.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Echo: Omg nice! I hope you guys get together some day B)**

 **Enjoy! Make the most of it...!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: MoonClan

Skypaw looked around. In the dim light, she saw an underground camp. Many cats were looking at her. Stars were in their fur.

"Skystar…?" One of them asked.

She shook her head, backing up. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. Right? I'm not dreaming." She realized and panicked. "How do I get out of here?!"

"Skystar, calm down, we-" Someone near her started to say.

She hissed. "I'm not who you think I am! I'm only Skypaw! I need to get back up to the gathering. I need to-"

She felt dizzy. The cats with stars in their fur ran towards her, and she blacked out.

"Skypaw!" She heard a cat meow happily.

She opened her eyes and looked into the warm amber eyes of a white tom.

"Skypaw, do you remember me?" He asked.

She stared at him. "I…" She looked into his eyes, looking for a clue. "I don't know. You're familiar." She meowed as an excuse. _How do I get out of here?_

The cat looked sad. He looked at her miserably. "I am not supposed to do this, but I will." He walked closer to her and touched his nose to her forehead.

Immediately, her head hurt worse than it ever had before, even as she had a serious headache as a kit. "What… What is this?" She struggled to form her words. She saw pictures in her mind, events that had never happened in her life. Voices rose in her head.

She distinguished one cry from the rest. "Skystar!"

Memories came flooding in full. She fell to the ground. Snowtail helped her up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He mumbled over and over. "I'm stupid, I'm so stupid."

She passed out and woke to starry-furred cats surrounding her. They gasped. "You have wings!"

She moved the new muscles on her back. "I can finally fly out of here!" She flew up to the gathering and was a little ways above the surface when her new muscles filled with pain. She fell down towards the ground. Her wings must have fallen off, because she couldn't feel them. Many cats were calling her name.

 _This is familiar._ She silently laughed in her mind.

oOoOo

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Renewal

Someone caught her. Someone saved her. This was not like last time.

The cat sat her down and everyone rushed over to help. She stood up. "If you don't stay at least two cat-lengths away from me on all sides, I will throw up on you." She then proceeded to puke on the unlucky cats that didn't get out of the way in time. They yowled in protest. She shrugged. "I warned you."

"What a casual recovery of someone who nearly died." Treepaw meowed, giggling.

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't be giggling if it was you."

Fangpaw laughed. "I'm sure she would. She would probably beg to do it again."

They laughed. The other cats looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh yeah. Did I stop the gathering because of this? Sorry, but isn't this the _sacred gathering_? Let's hurry and get out of here." Skypaw meowed wryly.

The leaders shook their heads and leaped onto the highrock. They concluded the gathering and left with their Clans.

Owlfall walked with her towards their Clan. "How did all of that happen?"

"I was bored, I slipped, and I visited StarClan, being shown that I used to be Skystar."

Owlfall looked at her as if she was crazy. "Is that why you threw up on lots of cats?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of stuff to remember."

Owlfall looked straight ahead. His ears were slightly red; Skypaw resisted the urge to laugh. She had forgotten all of the times she talked to Owlfall. Suddenly, she felt shy. This time was different, wasn't it? Could they be together?

She widened her eyes. Why was she thinking this? Were those feelings she had as Skystar… Attraction?

She paused. "How do I tell everyone this?"

Owlfall looked at her and just laughed. "Oh, StarClan help us all."

oOoOo

Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Mother's Hate

Skypaw talked to Blackstar that night. He stared at her with his blinding eye the whole time she explained her memories.

He sat there for a long time, processing this truth. "Then, you are the dead Skystar, reincarnated?"

Skypaw nodded.

Blackstar just sighed. "I have to think about this. Please go sleep now."

Blackstar called the Clan. "As you know, Skypaw had, so we could say, an accident at the gathering. This is because she is the reincarnated Skystar."

The cats stared at him, some open-jawed and some wide-eyed. Most were both. "How do you know?" Some cats asked.

Blackstar nodded to Skypaw, who climbed the rock and explained her memories. At the end, everyone was speechless. She glanced at Owlfall; he knew she was Skystar, but he didn't know all of her memories. He had the same expression as his other Clanmates; disbelief and shock.

"So what does this mean for her?" Someone asked.

Blackstar shrugged. "She can choose to stay here or go to ThunderClan to explain."

A voice came from outside camp. "She will not have the chance to do either!"

Hollyleaf's soul rushed into camp, many Dark Forest cats following. Blackstar yowled in shock. "TRAITOR!"

She ran at him. Skypaw jumped towards her, throwing her off the side of the rock. She growled and leaped up, clawing her quickly. At this point, the rest of the Clan was fighting the Dark Forest cats. Some fights were even, and some were not, for either side.

Hollyleaf lunged at Skypaw, but Blackstar pushed Hollyleaf to the side before she could touch Skypaw. The apprentice jumped on Hollyleaf, clawing her fur. "What's the matter, _mother_?" She taunted. "Can't shapeshift anymore?"

Hollyleaf growled and threw Skypaw off. "You're no kit of mine!" With that, Blackstar leaped down and bit Hollyleaf's neck. When he had a firm grasp of her, he bit down deeper and deeper until her soul faded from existence.

Skypaw stared at the place that Hollyleaf had died forever in satisfaction. A series of sounds played in her head. For the first time, it seemed to give her strength. She leaped down to join the rest of the fight.

oOoOo

Chapter Thirty: In the Stars at last

Skyflight sat next to her best friend Echostar, talking for half the day. She looked into the sky and gasped. "Firepaw should be awake by now!"

"Good luck!" Echostar said as Skyflight stood up.

"Please," Skyflight meowed, "It's _his_ assessment."

She heard Echostar giggle as she ran towards the apprentices' den.

Long story short, she joined ThunderClan with Owlfall after they became mates. Of course, Echostar welcomed them with open arms, as did most of the Clan. A few cats were suspicious but grew to believe Skyflight and trust Owlfall.

Skyflight and Owlfall had two litters of kits. Her firstborn was a stillborn; she was named Dreamkit. Her second-born became a strong warrior named Whisperstep. He was light on his paws, as his name suggested.

In the second litter, there were three kits. Darkpaw died in a badger attack, but she fought fiercely and was granted her warrior name in Starclan, and now she was Darkleap. The second kit of the litter grew to be Jayfeather's apprentice, Voletail. The third kit of the litter, a tom, was discovered to have run away as Greenpaw, with a RiverClan she-cat named Poolpaw.

Of course Skyflight's life wasn't perfect. Skystar's life wasn't perfect, either. But a perfect life would have no lessons learned, no enemies made, and no adventures complete. Skyflight felt like she was finally at peace; her parents, Tigerstar and Hollyleaf, would no longer bother anyone ever again. She had a loving mate that she could finally be with, and she had amazing kits that she was so proud of, dead, alive, or rebellious.

As an elder, Skyflight watched her second-born become leader. She died in Owlfall's arms, who died the next night from refusal to eat, knowing he would be with Skyflight forever in StarClan.

Whisperstar was one of ThunderClan's greater leaders. With his deputy, Fireflight, and his medicine cat,Voletail, he improved ThunderClan in ways that Skystar never could have, even if she had lived long enough.

From her place in the stars, Skyflight watched as many of her descendants became important parts of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She walked with them all, giving them nine lives, giving them prophecies, and even at desperate times, giving them her blessing. MoonClan, as well, continued to thrive for generations on end, making the gathering island holy and safe for many lifetimes.

But nothing lasts forever.

* * *

 **What an experience this has been. I'm sad to see it end!**

 **I know the last line promises a sequel, but I have absolutely _nothing_ in mind. So a sequel might take a while, hopefully less than ten years from now.**

 **Haha.**

 **But really. I'm so bad at getting inspiration.**

 **Well, have a good life until I talk to you all again :D**

 **And thanks for reading my Starkit's Prophecy rewrite!**


End file.
